Precious Gifts and Brighter Days
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: Inspired by the song 'How Many Stars' from 'Bombay Dreams'. With the help of a little girl, Remus Lupin realises that the most precious gifts can come from empty hands.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

**A/N: Here's another little fic that I had a sudden urge to write. This is the first time I've written an original character, so I'm pretty excited to post this. **

**Just something else, I had originally intended to write a Remus/Tonks fic inspired by the song 'How Many Stars?' from the movie 'Bombay Dreams'. Admittedly, I have never seen that movie, but I love the song. **

**Strangely enough, my sudden inspiration didn't result in the fic which I intended to write - this fic was what got written.**

**Anyway, the lyrics which inspired me were:**

_**'Everyone needs a sense of belonging**_

_**Someone there who always understands**_

_**That precious gifts can come from empty hands...'**_

**I hope you enjoy it. As always, please make me immeasurably happy by reading and reviewing! : )**

Rays of the afternoon sun shone softly down on the Muggle park, autumn leaves of red, brown, auburn and gold chasing each other along the bright green grass.

A man sat on an old park bench with its green paint peeling off. His soft brown eyes had a far-away look in them, as if he could not see the children laughing and playing on the fort before him.

The man looked up sharply as he heard the soft crackle of fallen leaves being stepped upon. Sure enough, he was face-to-face with a little girl, about seven or eight years of age, he guessed. She had her wavy honey blonde hair tied up in two long plaits, which were adorned with yellow ribbons to match her dress.

'Hi, mister!' the girl said, smiling widely.

The man met her eyes, returning her smile. 'Hello,' he greeted her softly. 'What's your name?'

The girl sat down beside the man. The two were a strange contrast. The girl dressed in bright yellow, glowing like the sun, while the man was altogether quite dull, with sandy brown hair and wearing a woollen jumper over grey trousers.

'I'm Amelia Brookwater,' the girl replied. 'What's _your_ name?'

'I'm Remus Lupin,' the man said. 'Just Remus'll do, though. It's lovely to meet you, Amelia.'

' 'Kay, then, Remus! It's nice to meet you, too!' Amelia chirped.

They were silent for a moment, until Remus spoke once more. 'So, Amelia, what brings you over here to talk to a grey old man like me, when you could be having a good time with your friends?'

Amelia shrugged. 'I just thought you looked a bit lonely, that's all. Everyone needs someone. That's what my mum says, anyway. And I don't think you're grey or old, either.'

Remus looked quite shocked. He hadn't expected such words from someone so young. 'Well, Amelia, you and your mother are very wise. Some people don't understand that, these days. Life does get quite lonely a lot of the time.'

'So you don't have a wife, or any kids?' Amelia asked. As soon as she said it, though, she looked as though she regretted it. 'Sorry. Mum says to keep out of other people's business, but sometimes it just slips out.'

Remus chuckled, answering, 'It's quite alright, Amelia. And no, I don't have a wife or any children.'

Amelia suddenly sat up very straight. 'Why not?'

Remus sighed, looking weary and much older than his thirty-four years. 'Let's just say... I'm different. Not many people are willing to accept me for who I am, never mind to consider marrying me.'

'Oh,' said Amelia. After a moment her eyes grew stony. 'That's stupid! Why wouldn't someone accept you for who you are? That's not fair!'

'I suppose life's not very fair, Amelia. Besides, that makes the people I do have even more precious. And besides, I don't really have much to give. I'm an old man with barely any money or possessions to speak of.'

'Who cares about money or possessions?' said Amelia defiantly. 'Precious gifts can come from empty hands, you know, Remus. I hope someone comes along who understands that.'

'Amelia!'

Remus and Amelia looked up, startled by the sudden interruption. A woman with the same honey blonde hair as Amelia approached.

'How many times have I told you not to run off like that? And I'm quite sure this man didn't want you interrupting him!'

Remus stood up. 'No, no, it's alright, Mrs. Brookwater. I quite enjoyed some company.'

Mrs. Brookwater sighed. 'Okay, then. My daughter is very sociable. I just don't want it getting her in trouble. Also, call me Jane,' she said, extending a hand for Remus to shake.

Remus took the proffered hand. 'And I'm Remus Lupin. Call me Remus.'

Mrs. Brookwater looked at her daughter, then at Remus. 'I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but we must be going now. It's getting late.'

Amelia sighed.'Alright then, Mum.' She then turned to Remus. 'Thanks for the talk, Remus. I hope we meet again someday.'

Remus smiled warmly at her. 'It is I who should be thanking you, Amelia. You are a very wise girl.'

'Bye, Remus,' Amelia said quietly.

'Goodbye, Amelia. I hope, too, that someday we might meet again.'

To Remus' surprise, Amelia stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him tightly. It took a moment for Remus to respond, returning the hug gently.

Amelia then stepped back, standing beside her mother. 'See you, Remus,' she said.

The two then turned away, walking from the park. As Amelia left, she turned for a moment, raising a hand in farewell.

Little did Remus know, as he raised his hand in response, that Amelia would be leaving for her first chemotherapy session, and that not just her day, but the rest of her short life had been made that much brighter. By him.


End file.
